


Tarantism

by Roseflame44



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Tarantino - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarantism

The soft lilting music played through the house, blanketing it with it's melody. The music was played from an old boxy radio sitting in the living room. In that room sat a man on a well worn leather couch. His legs were crossed over one another and his eyes were closed as he listened to the songs that played. The man was old, with blonde hair that was graying at the roots. This man was Alfred Jones, a normally happy man who loved nothing more than sharing his smile with others.

Which is why the overwhelming sadness was rather strange to him. Nothing was wrong yet the feeling lingered, hanging over Alfred like a fog. He had been feeling like this all day and no attempt to shake the feeling had worked. It was still there and it bothered Alfred to no end. Even his long time partner had noticed how strangely he had been acting and had tried to help. It was no fun watching a loved one stew in there own sorrow.

That's what had sparked the idea, a simple plan to wipe away this hovering sadness. Arthur, Alfred's husband for over forty years, had turned on the radio and snuck away to the kitchen. In there hung a corded phone. Arthur smiled softly and dialed the number he had had to look up, it was the number for the station their radio was currently on. One that played older music and allowed requests for those who wished to hear songs that took them back to their youth. The song he had requested wasn't nearly as old as they were but it seemed to fit their life. Eternal Flame it was very popular in the 80's and both men had fallen in love with it's words when they first heard it.

Arthur walked out to join Alfred on the couch, but he didn't sit down beside his husband. Instead he gently took Alfred's hand and pulled him up and away from the couch.

"Dance with me love."

Neither of them had ever been good at dancing and had probably gotten worse at it with age but as the song began to drift through the speakers they didn't seem to care. Alfred smiled and began to step with Arthur in a loose dance, made up by them as the song move their feet along.

As the two danced by themselves the sad fog began to roll away, swept up by the notes and pushed away from the two old lovers. There was simply nothing better for them but to dance like they were young again.


End file.
